Legacy of the Phoenix
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: ﻿AU. What if Naruto wasn't the only one with a spirit living inside of him. What if, there was somebody, who wielded the powers of a great Phoenix. This is that story, of a phoenix, dedicated to his friends, naruto's true power unleashed, and the phoenix,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Summary (Alternate version of series): What if Naruto wasn't the only one with a spirit living inside of him. What if, there was somebody, who wielded the powers of a great Phoenix. This is that story

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 1: Team Orders

* * *

It was the first day after the Genin Exam. Everyone in the Konoha class had become Genin. The Squads were being assigned.

"Hey Jayden…….What do you think the chances of us being in the same Squad" Naruto, a 12 year old boy said. Jayden, who wasn't born in the village, had only moved their recently. He was a black haired student, but with Red highlights.

"I don't know. As long as I become stronger, I could care less. But hey, we all will in the end anyways" Jayden said. They looked at the squad assignments. They were in the only squad that allowed 4. Squad Seven. 

"WHAT! You mean I have to be in the same Squad as the JERK!" Naruto shouted. Jayden cringed.

"Shut it Naruto. You should be lucky that you're able to be a Genin. So what if we are teamed up with Sasuke Uchia? At least we also have Sakura on our team" Jayden said. Naruto calmed down a bit at that.

Their teacher assigned to the squad, was Kakashi. He was somebody who hid behind a mask, only keeping one eye out to the public. He had the four do what sounded like a simple task…….snatch four bells off of him. However, his reputation being that it was……..that had to be the hardest thing the four had to do.

Jayden always knew that he was fast. But he couldn't catch up to Kakashi. He tried stealth, but failed. Naruto just clumsily tried everything. Sakura and Sasuke tried out their own stuff but failed.

Eventually, Naruto got a bit out of line, and was tied up while they had a lunch break. 

"Naruto, you idiot" Sasuke said. Naruto was ready to explode, when Sasuke gave him some of his food.

"Uhhhhhhhh Sasuke. We aren't supposed to do that" Sakura said. Jayden smirked. He then gave Naruto some of his food.

"Well we need him. He's part of our team. From where I grew up, teamwork is essential. If one falls behind, the team will eventually crumble" Jayden said. Sasuke nodded at that. That was when Kakashi showed up. 

"Looks like you guys didn't listen. Naruto wasn't supposed to have food……..However…….you all passed" Kakashi said. All four of them were surprised. 

"Why though? We deliberately disobeyed your rules" Sakura said. She was confused, and normally, she was the smart one. 

"Turning you back on teammates and friends is a far worse sin then disobeying orders. At least for some orders disobeyed, success can still follow" Kakashi said.

Next day…….Naruto was visiting Jayden's apartment.

"I've never really been in here. I'm amazed by your collection of Phoenix's. Believe it" Naruto said. Jayden chuckled at that.

"Yeah. It's what I like to do when I'm not busy. Phoenix's are the definition of what most people should be. To never give up. Will that can never truly die. When a phoenix dies, it burst into flames, thus reborn" Jayden said. Naruto listened.

"But why do people call you 'The Phoenix'?" Naruto asked. Jayden looked up.

"That…….they believe it could be my obsession with phoenix's. But it's not. It's something more………….personal. I've got everything ready to go. This mission outta be good" Jayden said. Naruto nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 2: The Great Assignment

* * *

Squad 7 had proven to be hard working. After a few Konoha village missions, squad 7 managed to plead their case, wanting more action. The Hokage was reluctant, but allowed it.

They were to bodyguard a bridge builder named Taznu. He was heading to his home, of the mist village.

Naruto was ranting and raving the whole time about how he was going to become Hokage. It was annoying everyone.

"Will you shut up and pay attention to the MISSION!" Sakura suddenly said. Naruto immediately shut up.

With Kakashi and Jayden………… 

"You saw that puddle as well?" Jayden asked. Kakashi nodded. The both of them Sensed two demon ninja's ready to pounce.

"Everyone stop" Jayden said. That was when the demons went to attack.

"Firewall Jutsu!" Jayden shouted. He quickly made a firewall, that forced the Demons to be burned, and bounced back. But the wall didn't last to long.

"Damn. I forget. That one move drains most of my chakra. I'm useless now" Jayden said, as the barrier collapsed, and he fainted. Tazuna caught him. Sasuke and Naruto joined in the fight.

Nothing special happened. The Bandit demons were defeated, but had poisoned Naruto in the process. 

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'll take care of it myself" Naruto said, opening up the wound where he got poisoned, to let his blood flow out. The Poison was leaving his system.

"That's great and all Naruto, but if you keep doing this, you'll die" Sakura said. Naruto eventually passed out due to massive blood loss. 

They would wake up in Tazuna's house in the mist village. Living with him, was his daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari. 

"It's about time you two woke up. We were attacked again afterwards. Luckily I managed to defeat the demon of the mist, Zabuza" Kakashi said. Jayden smirked.

"Good. The last thing any of us need it a battle. I need some more sleep" Jayden said. Naruto was surprised.

"Damn. You hardly ever sleep like this" Naruto said.

"Well……..Firewall takes way to much of my chakra. I'm still kinda weak in controlling it, so a lot of it goes to waste. Luckily I have A LOT Of chakra to use the firewall once every so often" Jayden said, before falling asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 3: Misty Bridge Battle

* * *

The next day, Kakashi had instructed that his squad try climbing trees without their hands. It was a chakra exercise. However, Jayden was still out of it. Inari closely watched him. Jayden was taking with him.

"Why do you fight?" Inari asked. Jayden looked up. Revenge, justice, self proving, and worth were the things that came to mind.

"I have personal reasons" Jayden said. Inari looked down.

"Hey...don't looks so bad. You're not the only one who's lost their parents. I heard what you guys were talking about earlier. My friends all made sense. You can't let a guy like Gato boss you around. Stand up, and fight. It's the way of the ninja" Jayden said, before fully rising up. He got dressed, and went outside.

Naruto was the only one still doing the exercise, and Jayden topped him in one try. Jayden then set out to where he had sensed his teammates at.

"You're back up" Sakura said. Jayden smirked.

"Oh yeah. I feel good" Jayden said. He then saw that Sasuke was trapped in a dome of ice mirrors. Jayden, somehow growing closer to Sasuke, almost like a brother, felt he had to step in. He slid underneath the dome, and joined Sasuke

"You should have been on the outside" Sasuke said. Sasuke was pissed.

"And let you hog all the glory. I don't think so. LOOK OUT!" Jayden said. He lunged Sasuke off to the side, to avoid one attack. But the two genin Ninja kept being hit by the water ninja.

"Damn. I hope Kakashi-sama, is having a better time with Zabuza" Jayden said. A sudden explosion was seen, and from the explosion, was Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late. But I was held up a bit" Naruto said. He to, also slid underneath the dome.

"You know Naruto, you could have been more help from the outside" Jayden said.

After a few minutes...things didn't look so good for the three Genin. The ice ninja kept hitting them from every single direction. All three were heavily beat up. Naruto was about to be finished off, but Sasuke took the final blow, as some needles were placed in is neck. It was what made everyone assume that he was dead.

"No. Why did he have to do that. That...JERK!" Naruto said. His eyes began to flash red. His hands began to form into claws. His hair grew a bit longer. He was pissed.

"Kyuubi" Jayden suddenly said. He had no time ti pay attention, as he took two syringes out. He took some of Sasuke's blood, and some of his own. He gave his blood to Sasuke, and Sasuke's blood to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 4: Mission Accomplished

* * *

If anything, Jayden was rather impressed on how much of the Fox queen emerged from Naruto. It was just enough to shatter every mirror, and defeat the Water ninja. But when Naruto looked at the ninja's face, he calmed down, and was surprised.

"Haku? You were working for Zabuza all this time" Naruto asked. The female ninja nodded.

"He's the only one, who's ever even looked at me. My bloodline, enables me to control all aspects of water. I got that from my mother. But I saw he murdered, all because of it. And the one responsible...was my father" Haku said. Naruto listened to every word.

"I retaliated, and killed the mob that followed the bastard. I ran off. Starving for days. Unclean. Zabuza found me. He raised me. I was his tool, and I was happy to be. I had a purpose in life. If I'm useless, then I should be dead. Kill me" Haku said. Naruto refused.

"Idiot. Just because you are some form of a tool, doesn't mean you have to throw your life away for anyone. It's not right" Naruto said. Jayden then rose up from his spot.

"Guys... We have company" Jayden said. He then rushed over to where Kakashi was about to Kill Zabuza. Jayden blocked the blow, leaving a hole in his gut.

"Sorry sir. But In order to be of some use...I must die. Gato...He's about to attack us all" Jayden said, before falling to the ground...dead.

"He Zabuza. I'd say it's time we discussed our agreement...on where you die" Gtato said. The short man, with shaggy hair smirked behind his shades. Behind him, were hundreds of bandits.

"So that's what he meant" Naruto said. Zabuza looked at Kakashi.

"Looks like we're no longer enemies" Zabuza said. A dagger was near him. He managed to take off the bandage that surrounded his face, and picked up the dagger with his teeth.

"Zabuza...you musn't. You've lost enough as it is" Haku said.

"Well it doesn't matter. He dies today. but do me one last favour. In total these bandits have requested more money...so I ask that you take some with" Gato said. That was when I blinding light shone from where Jayden had fallen. A massive four winged phoenix rose from the ashes of Jayden.

"You want death Gato. Well... Be careful of what you wish for" The phoenix said, before blasting a lot of the Bandits away with a large fireball. Zabuza's sword then was being floated up to the phoenix. The sword, and the Phoenix landed in the spot where a lot of the bandits were killed. The phoenix the shrank down, to the size of a human. It the formed...into Jayden.

"That felt good" Jayden said. Zabuza killed a few of the Bandits on his way in.

"You're a phoenix. Nice" Zabuza said. Jayden smirked. He ripped off his scarf, which nobody really noticed he even had on. There was a strange mark on his neck. Then, a bunch of black marks began to spread around his body.

"Time to finish this" Jayden said. With Zabuza's sword, he slashed many of the bandits. Down. Zabuza did so as well, with the dagger that was in his mouth. Zabuza then tackled Gato off the bridge.

"If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me" Zabuza said. Gato was bleeding from being slashed. The both of them landed in the water. Zabuza managed to get up, and saw that Jayden no longer had his black marks, and a bunch of Bandits jump him.

"FIREWALL JUTSU!" Jayden yelled. He put up his firewall, which blocked a few bandits off. He then fainted at that.

Zabuza then noticed the entire mist village people gathered at the other side of the bridge. The remaining Bandits simply jumped off the ridge, and left.

"Thank you so much. For everybody, I mean" Tazuna said. He paid Kakashi the right amount for the mission done.

"Zabuza. Do you wish to come to Konoha for a while?" Kakashi said. Zabuza spat out his dagger. He looked up.

"There are many things I still wish to do. I can't settle down. I need to revive my village. That is my goal" Zabuza said. Haku then approached him.

"I'm sorry sir. But I let you down" Haku said. Zabuza shook his head.

"You did well. Maybe it would be best, if you took home in Konoha. You most certainly know people there. Besides, if you want to become better, it is a good chance to do so" Zabuza said. Sasuke then woke up.

"Thank you sir" Haku said. Sakura was ecstatic that Sasuke was alive. Naruto then put Jayden on his back.

"We best better be heading home. I want to question Jayden about everything here" Naruto said. The others looked at Naruto with disbelief, seeing the serious look on his face.

-Dream Sequence-

"It is time" A female voice said in Jayden's head. Jayden knew who it was.

"Mom. I don't feel that it is. I keep fainting using the Firewall Jutsu. That isn't acceptable" Jayden said. He then turned around to see the silver haired woman, who still looked quite young, smile.

"I know. But you know your weakness. I sense that a war will start during the Chunin exams. You must be prepared. Afterall...the one you swore to kill is the entire reason why this war is going down" Jayden's mom said.

"Alight. I have my chance. I'll return to our village once we get back to Konoha. I need a few days rest" Jayden said.

"Good. You have ore chakra then you ever had before. You've also evolved. You are now able to control the curse seal. I'm hoping next time, you'll have more of a physical change. Hopefully, you'll become like me...to control the great demon that resides in our blood" Jayden's mom said. Jayde nodded.

"Thank you mom" Jayde said. He smiled, as she faded away.

-End Dream Sequence-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 5: Importance of home

* * *

By the time that Squad 7 and Haku arrived back at the village, Jayden had definitely changed. Physically wise. He knew his 13th birthday was coming up soon, so he wasn't surprised. He had the same silver hair that his deceased mother had, and his voice was more man like. The hair only came to his neck. He had one month to go to reach his home, and thus a powerful ritual would be invoked.

Which brings us to why he's currently in the Hokage's office. He needed to go to his village.

"I see. Jayden, this is a most unusual request. But tell me, why do you need to go now?" The Hokage asked. Jayden sighed.

"My puberty has started. My power will fluxuate uncontrollably. I must go, so that it can be fixed. I was destined to go there for my 13th birthday. I was alerted. It can be a mission, if need be" Jayden said. Hokage smiled, and nodded.

"It sounds fine to me. You may go to your home, with your squad, classified as a C rank mission" The Hokage said. Jayden kneeled before him.

"Thank you. You won't regret it. After all...my destiny is to help Naruto control Kyuubi" Jayden said. That left the Hokage confused.

Next day...

"Jayden. Care to tell us something?" Sasuke asked. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"About how the fact I had Kakashi-sama kill me, only to me being revived. It's simple. Part of my soul is a phoenix" Jayden said. He was well ahead of the others.

"And as for your village...what is it?" Naruto asked. Jayden chuckled.

"Never heard of Kalm?" He said. All of them gasped.

"K...k...Kalm!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly getting very excited.

"The village protected by a Phoenix" Sakura said.

"The most powerful Flame Jutsu's to ever been mare reside there. No wonder you know the firewall Jutsu" Sasuke said. Jayden then turned around, and Sasuke gasped again.

"That's right, for all. Oh and you aren't seeing things. I have the Sharingan in my right eye. I thank Sasuke for that" Jayden said. Naruto explained what Jayden meant.

At the end of the month, Jayden stopped them in a bare land. He began to chant some words, and a great city appeared in the barren land.

"This is where we enter" Jayden said. They did. They proceeded to follow Jayden, who led them to the town centre. Everyone treated the squad with respect.

They soon found themselves in the main hall. Many torches filled the room. Then, one the village champion...in this case...the pyrokage, emerged. His name, was Helios. He sat on the Pyrokage throne.

"To each of us, we have our own purposes in life. That is the village motto. Welcome travelers, from the hidden leaf village, Konoha. Formalities aren't needed. Especially when you are friends of the crown jewel of Kalm. Not only for his bloodline from both sides of his family, but for the power he alone wields. I am told, that you already know Jayden's secret power, of being one with the village Phoenix" Helios said. All of them nodded. Helios smiled.

"Son, if your mother was here, she would be proud of you. You are a fine young man. You are learning to control all of you powers. Use them well" Helios said. Non of them were really surprised. Soon though, some of the guards led the team to their respective rooms. That left Helios and Jayden in the pyrokage office.

"So you've made friends with the wielder of Kyuubi. At least you'll know when the fox is emerging from the kid" Helios said. Jayden nodded.

"I have. I have also swapped blood with Sasuke Uchia. I thought he was dead, but he isn't. So he still has an extra life. But I have gained the Sharingan in the process. I also feel the dark one coming out. Yet he wants to help me" Jayden said.

"Good. You mother had to fight him off during her existence, after she played that game. If he wishes to help you, use it to your advantage. Tomorrow, you shall have the official weapon of Kalm" Helios said. Jayden smirked, knowing what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This chapter, and the rest of this fic, will contain some reference from FF7. For example……..last chapter, Jayden mentioned that his mother had an evil spirit in her when she beat a game. That game, was FF7, and the spirit, was Sephiroth. Jayden is slowly turning into him, physically wise, but he has complete control over his darker powers.

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 6: The Phoenix Blade, and the Kyuubi truth

* * *

The next day, the great hall was filled for Jayden's ceremony. Helios was holding a 5 foot blade, that had a red hilt, that was designed like wings. Jayden tried to contain his excitement.

"The Phoenix Blade!" He said. He was indeed excited. He took out one of his daggers.

"I see that you have been preparing for this for a long time, my son. On this day, you have been granted, the power, of the Phoenix blade. But you still have to accept this. On this day, you, and you alone, must accept this. Accepting the weapon of Kalm, will indeed set your destiny, for you to inevitably become Pyrokage" Helios said. He set the sword onto a pedestal, and awaited Jayden's response.

"Even if…….I am to transform into Sephiroth, I know, that I can't be beaten by him. He can't become me. I can become his power. I am more then willing to accept" Jayden said, slicing his right hand, before placing it on the hilt. The blade grew by about 2 feet, and became more of a katana blade, with the same hilt. With his will alone, he managed to absorb the blade, as the wound healed itself.

"Now go…….my son" Helios said. Jayden did leave. Everything was going according to plan.

Later………………. 

"I heard you talking about me last night. Who the hell is Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Both Kakashi and Jayden stopped in their tracks.

"Naruto, you must learn to not sneak on people, and eavesdrop. Then again, it's good that you are, for it's proving that you are trying your hardest to become a true ninja" Jayden said. Kakashi started to walk up to Jayden.

"I think we should wait until-" Kakashi said, before he saw that Jayden's phoenix blade was right up against his throat.

"Hokage made a grand mistake by not telling Naruto the truth. Naruto. There is a great fox demon living inside of you. Namely the great 9 tailed fox demon, Kyuubi" Jayden said. Everyone was shocked.

"He's right Naruto. Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha the day you were born. We sealed it inside of you. It was by the choice of the 4th Hokage" Kakshi said. Naruto growled.

"So I was set to be condemned. I'll try that much harder to make sure that I become Hokage" Naruto said.

"Naruto……..the only reason why the 4th Hokage chose you to be Kyuubi's vessel……..is because you are his son. You are the son of the 4th Hokage. Believe me, he was a dear friend of mine. Very powerful man, who could easily have shifted the balance of power of this world. Only the Senin could stand up against him, and Kyuubi. With that, he died, in great respect. You are like him in almost every way" Kakashi said. Naruto blushed at that, seeing that was a compliment, and he didn't receive to many of those.

"I say that we have to perform the Kalm ritual of human-demon fusing. It's only been done once successfully…….on me" Jayden said. Everyone was shocked, only to realize that with that phoenix that he turned into when he apparently died, it shouldn't have been to much of a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 7: Half Kitsune Naruto

* * *

Two days past Since Naruto accepted that the best bet for him, would be to be turned into a half Kitsune. He was currently knocked out. It took Jayden one day to return to Kalm, to get the soul Fusion scrolls, and one day to get back. He had to knock Naruto out, in order for him to gain access to Kyuubi. While that was being done, the rest of Squad 7 began to make the requirements for the ritual.

-Naruto's Subconscious-

"Where is she?" Jayden said to himself. The great 9 tailed Kitsune approached, and bowed to the phoenix Ninja.

"Jayden 'The Phoenix' Harvertine. Son of the Kalm Pyrokage. It's an Honour to meet the vessel of Condora" Kyuubi said. Jayden began to transform. He sprouted wings, that were black, minus the bone outline. That was red. His hair grew to his waist. His eyes became blue snake eyes.

"Kyuubi, I am one with Condora. Condora is half of my soul. Being born dead, Condora gave himself to me, in order to fulfill a great destiny that has been set. But So has Naruto, when his father, the fourth Hokage of Konoha, sacrificed himself to seal you away. He must become one with you" Jayden said. Kyuubi growled.

"A human and a demon merged. Not me" Kyuubi said, before being knocked to the ground by Jayden.

"He deserves better then to be rejected. People will accept him. Your powers will be of a great influence. I don't wish to fight you Kyuubi. My only goal for being in Konoha, is to look after you. So do yourself a favour, and merge with Naruto...forever" Jayden said, pointing the phoenix blade at Kyuubi's throat.

"That sword. Good. Only a Harvertine can use that sword. But Sasuke was able to as well, due to you placing some of your blood into him. I saw it all. You do make a good argument. So does your fist. Naruto is powerful, so I have little problem merging. Besides, even if I escaped, I would be far to weak to even be considered liveable. I would be killed instantly. Do the ritual. Before you leave, here are five scrolls. They will be seen with you when you wake up. Those are my five best powers. Make sure he masters them. Goodbye, sir" Kyuubi said, before fading.

-Real world-

Naruto was placed in the ritual circle. He was still out. The effects of him touching the phoenix blade put him in this sleep state.

He woke up a few hours later, after Jayden had finished performing the ritual Naruto saw the scrolls, and took them.

"YOU TRICKED ME JAYDEN!" Naruto said. He noticed his voice was more mature. Probably the dark influence. He then saw a mirror was placed on the ground. He picked it up, and admired his new feature. Naruto had grown two inches, and now proudly had a pair of fox ears, and a single tail. He looked over, to see Kakashi and Sasuke amazed, while Sakura was blushing.

"He...kinda...Kawaii" She mumbled to herself. Naruto heard it, with his improved hearing. He then flashed his trademark smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 8: Learning of the Chunin exams

* * *

The squad had arrived back in Konoha, only to see some outsiders in the village. They had the symbols of the sand village on them. However, as soon as they did arrive back in Konoha, Fan girls started to chase Sasuke, only to stop and see Naruto. The fanbase split in half right there. Naruto sensed the fan girls.

"Crap. Saskue. We better run. FANGIRLS!" Naruto said, before running off. Sasuke soon left, but only after learning of the name, of the scariest sand ninja of the three. His name, was Gaara.

"This only means one thing Sakura. The chunin exmans. They are rather early" Jayden said.

Later…….in the Hokage's office.

"Read-em-and-oui. The sacred weapon of Kalm. The Phoenix blade. The first official step towards me becoming Pyrokage" Jayden said to the Hokage. The Hokage smiled.

"You have done well. Even managing to perform the soul fusion ritual on Naruto. I've heard, and seen. I also heard that you didn't like my choice. I have to agree with that one. Naruto seems to have calmed down. now that word spreading amongst the adults that Naruto has merged with the demon, and is in full control, the adults are respecting him" Hokage said. Jayden smirked.

"Believe me, It's very painful. When this happened to me when I merged my soul with Condora when I was born, I barely had a soul left, due to the fact I had died when I was born. But it was meant to happen. I died, so that Condora could become me. Giving me this power of immortality. So anywhere down the line…………well, let's just say that I still want you to be alive sir, when I become the pyrokage. You have been of great help to me. I thank you. Buy why are the chunin exams so early?" Jayden asked.

"We just simply decided that it was time to do it. Now was best time as ever. Besides, the best Squad in Konoha in a generation, Squad 7 has returned safely. But I've been meaning to ask you about your curse mark" Hokage said. Jayden growled, and looked up.

"This is a failed attempt by Orochimaru. He created me. If it weren't for him cursing my mother while she was pregnant with me, the both of us wouldn't have died. Condora has allowed me to control all evil. I can tap into this power for quick boosts if need be, and I can sense Orochimaru if he's within a nearby area. I thought I sensed him near Kalm, but I pray that I didn't" Jayden said. The Hokage agreed. 

The next day, after a fight broke out between Sasuke, and a powerful taijutsu wielder named Rock Lee, Squad seven were in the exams.

"I'm sorry guys, if I almost let you down" Sakura said. Jayden smirked.

"No big deal. If you weren't ready. Don't push it. We may have seen the competition already, but something about the sand and sound genin really send bad vibes through me" Naruto said.

"I agree. My curse seal began to react to when Kabuto was attacked. Strange thing was, it began to react before he was attacked. It reacted the second I walked into the room, and intensified when Kabuto was talking to us. When this happen, something bad is going to happen" Jayden said. A few more of the genin left the room of registration. Jayden then left. He caught up with the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. She was a shy girl, who had feelings for Naruto. But Jayden decided to ask her out.

"Hey Hinata. Say…….I've been meaning to ask you something" Jayden said. Hinata turned around. Jayden knew she had the Byakugan active.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to…….go on a date. Just as friends" Jayden said. Hinata still only wanted Naruto, but with the Byakugan active, she saw into what he meant.

"S-s-sure" she said, stuttering. She was known for that, due to her being really shy. An inner Jayden was jumping for joy, hopefully trying to set Naruto up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 9: The date

* * *

Only one more day left until the exam. While most of the genin did some last minute training, Jayden didn't. Yeah, he was lazy in that department, but he wasn't in the love department.

In fact, he knew just about everything. But he no real interest in Hinata. Rather, this was to help Hinata get over her fears. They had supper at the finest restaurant in Konoha, The Golden Leaves.

Naruto was trying to hear what Jayden was trying to say. His control over his Chakra had become much better. He easily disguised himself, to try to eavesdrop on the conversation. He then had the messages relayed to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, I haven't really told you to much about myself Hinata. I am a real thrillseeker. Somebody who laughs in the face of death" Jayden said. Hinata nodded along with that.

"I'm kinda shy though. I just wish that the one person who I care for the most, would actually notice it. He's so...clueless. I'm, getting frustrated" Hinata said, almost growling.

"I'm in the same position. I mean, I like Haku. She's just so damn...wow" He said. That caused Hinata to blush.

"I feel the same way, about Naruto" Hinata said.

With Naruto...

'_WHAT? She actually likes me. As a friend, or more. More...has to be. But I like Sakura. Yet I can't help but feel that despite all of that, I'm not jealous of them. Yeah. After this exam, I'll see what I can do. I want to be a Chunin. I'll be that much closer to my goals. And with the powers of Kyuubi flowing through me, I will become Hokage. I don't care who ends up being my life partner, just so as long as I'm happy, and she is more the satisfied_' Naruto thought with a blushing grin. Jayden had informed him about the Birds and the Bees, and Naruto was never the same. He actually had some perverted thoughts. But he knew better. One of the few things he knew better of.

"Fox to blossom and cold...come in" Naruto said to his miniature walkie talkie.

"Loud and clear. What's the verdict on them?" Sakura asked. She was Blossom, while Sasuke used Cold.

"My suspicions about Jayden having a crush on Haku proved to be true. However, I found out some other truths" Naruto said. That was when some cheerful screaming was heard, from a bunch of females. He looked to the side, and saw a pack of girls.

"I'll catch up. The f'ing fangirls are after me" he said, vanishing, and running as fast as he could.

With Jayden and Hinata...

"And all the while, while we were talking, either Naruto or Sasuke were spying on us" Jayden said. Hinata understood, as many fangirls chased after Naruto, their screams of bliss were quite audible.

"I hope it was N-n-n-n-n-naruto. S-s-s-s-sasuke will probably tease him about it" Hinata said, cursing herself for stuttering

"It was Naruto. I would have sensed if it was Sasuke. You're doing quite well Hinata. I'll try to help you summon the courage to ask him out. The twit will be to dumb. Listen...word of advice...all men take pride. Naruto especially, trying to prove himself and all. If you offer him help him, but he refuses, don't be heartbroken. It's just in male instinct to try to have little help as possible" Jayden said.

The two were next at a movie theatre. They saw a comedy.. Naruto was on top of the ceiling, using his chakra to stick on it. He heard everything. He was glad he did, while enjoying the movie 'Health inspector'

'_Hehe. This is such a good movie. Larry the Cable guy is hilarious. Damn. I'm getting real jealous of Jayden right now. I do like Hinata. Hopefully my plan will work. I already got a second version of the sexy jutsu. I need Haku, in order to have it work on Jayden_' Naruto thought to himself. He stayed until the movie was over.

When it was over, a shadowy figure gave a note to Naruto. It was actually a good picture of Haku, naked. It had written on the back of it: _You owe me big time Naruto. I will kill you, if you screw up the exam...Sasuke Uchiha_

"Bite me" Naruto said, as he headed towards his home. But fangirls noticed him. However, Jayden had sent Hinata home, and was there to help.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. I'm sure Naruto will get to every single one of your needs. But he's busy tomorrow. Well, so am I, but he's tired. How's about I give you fine ladies a real...'treat'" Jayden said, taking off his shirt. All the girls drooled at that site, allowing Naruto to escape.

"Hehe. Sorry Haku, but you are the girl for Jayden. I just want to prove it truly" Naruto said, examining the picture, to get everything down. He read the notes, that gave all of her exact measurements.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 10: The written exams

* * *

The next day, everyone was seated in a classroom. They were doing the first part of the Chunin exams, the written part.

In walk a tall, and very intimidating figure. He was a Jounin, named Ibika.

"Well, we certainly have a full class of useless genin maggots here" Ibika said. That made everyone's blood boil.

"As you well know, this is a written test. You will have ten questions, and only one hour to do so. You will start out with one point per question. Every answer wrong, or missed, will lose a single point. However, the tenth question will determine if you pass or not. It will be given to you at the last 15 minutes during the test" Ibika said. That seemed reasonable enough…………to most students.

"Oh, and there will be no cheating. We have skilled Jounin placed at all corners of the room. Should they catch you cheating, you will lose two points, a penalty. Caught three times, you, and your entire team will fail the exam, and will never, EVER be given a second chance to become a Chunin. That being said…………begin" Ibika said. Everyone did begin.

'Nice try Ibika, but you don't scare me. I know for a fact that this test is meant to catch people cheating. All I have to do, is wait until Sasuke figures it out. His Sharingan will help him get the answers, and my blood in him will connect me to his mind, without him knowing about it at all' Jayden thought. He looked at Naruto, who was obviously having trouble answering them. But Jayden knew he couldn't help.

He then noticed a few things. Shino's bugs, some sand, and an almost invisible ice mirror. He smirked.

'_Nice. Everyone has figured this out. Ibika. You told me of Konoha, to fulfill my mission. It has been done for part of it. regardless, your torture tactics don't scare me. I've been training to be a ninja since the cradle. Damn…….Sasuke is starting_' Jayden thought, as he read Sasuke's mind, to get all the answers down.

Both Sasuke and Jayden were done within half an hour. Jayden then smirked. 

'_Ibika. The great ninja of the mind. It is said that you can easily break anyone''s mind, just using your own. No physical torture needed. I like that aspect of you. You tried to break my father once, by giving him riddles. But father is a very strong mind. A strong mind is needed to keep the barrier up in Kalm. I know you'll be impressed by me_' Jayden thought to himself. He then began to daydream about Haku. 

"YOUNG GENIN! You daydreaming through the test!" Ibika practically yelled into Jayden's ear. Jayden then turned to him, giving him a stone cold stare. Something very unusual.

"Sir, I am finish the exam"Jayden calmly said. Ibika looked into Jayden's eyes. He had seen those eyes before. He then realized who it was.

"Hmph. Very well" Ibika said, before returning to the front.

"Alright……..45 minutes have passed. Those of you who wish to leave, raise your hand. Your team shall leave as well, and you will have another chance" Ibika said. Many of the genin instantly vanished at that. Jayden knew Naruto was very nervous, but knew of his iron will. Naruto raised his hand, before slamming it down.

"I Don't care who the hell you think you are. Pass or fail, that won't stop my dream from me become Hokage. I never give up. I could be staring death in the face, and I would never run. Running is not in my style. Believe it" Naruto said. His voice almost deepening right there. Jayden smirked. 

'_Puberty……..right on schedule_' Jayden thought. 

"Okay then. Those of you who have decided to remain for the tenth question have all passed" Ibika said. Everyone was shocked. Including Jayden. But then, he realized that the mind tricks had come into play.

"The whole point of this test was to gather information. Two chunin were here at the front, making the numbers kinda imbalanced. They knew all the answers. Unless if you were smart, you needed to cheat to gather the information. But you get caught, was the problem. It's like a mission……..false information could be the end of you. So you needed to gather correct information. And being careful of not being caught was the whole point. Another thing that leads to death quite often in a mission" Ibika said, taking off his bandanna, revealing burn marks on his scalp.

"And for the tenth question…….that was to determine who had the proverbial 'balls' to be a chunin. Those who didn't, don't deserve to ascend. Now…….the next part of the exam begins" Ibika said. That was when the window broke, and a banner came through it. sliding down the banner, was a young ninja woman, called Anko.

"Hmph. More this year then any other. You've been getting soft Ibika" Anko said. Ibika put his bandanna back on.

"Well I'll tell all of you this. The amount that have stayed will be cut in half…… ..guaranteed" Anko said. The students all left, and so did Anko. Jayden stayed behind.

"Jayden. Daughter of Katrina and Helios. How good it is to see you. I see you have your mother''s unique eyes. I barely recognized you. You are turning into what your mother tried to fight off" Ibika said. Jayden got up, and nodded.

"Physically wise…….yes. I choose that. But I also am in full control of the powers. As you can see, Naruto has become half Kitsune. I plan to help him master the full control of it. Kyuubi is truly dead, only the powers are given to Naruto. But you guys might as well give me the Chunin title……..I'm far more powerful then anyone thinks. I was born to ace this exam" Jayden said, leaving the room. He had Ibika startled by that.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 11: A couple days off

* * *

"This right here, is The Forest of Death. In here, will be your next part of the exam. You have two days to equip yourself with anything you might want" Anko said.

A little while later………………. The Hokage's grandson, Konoharmaru, was trying to learn some stuff fron Naruto.

"So boss, the pink haired one your girlfriend yet" Konoharmaru asked. Still being a kid, Naruto knew he was going to be teased.

"Nah. I'm well over her. I've decided to leave myself open to anyone" Naruto said. Konoharmau then decided to leave. That was when the female sound ninja, Temari, decided to talk to Naruto.

"Did anybody tell you how cute you are?" Temari said. Naruto then paled. He thought she was another fangirl.

"Actually I get that all the time" Naruto said, using his trademark grin.

"I know. I saw the fangirls. Being somebody outside the village, I'm not one of them. I've got nothing to do, and I'm bored as hell" Temari said, whipping her blonde hair.

"Are you asking me out on a date or something?" Naruto asked, in an almost flirtatious way. Hell, it was flirtatious.

"Better believe it big boi" Temari said. She basically went everywhere with him for the entire day.

A few hours later…….with Jayden…………

"Thank you sir. These arm protectors will help greatly" Jayden said, strapping on his new metal arm protectors. They even had a metal claw attached to it. It was flexible, and very durable to almost anything. He had already paid for it. He then walked outside, to See Hinata there.

"What brings you here?" Jayden asked. Hinata was a bit sad.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-naruto…………he's on a d-d-d-d-d--date……..with somebody else. Temari, from the Sand village" Hinata said. She was a bit upset. Her Byakugan was on, and she got even more upset. 

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now……..it just got worse. Far worse" Hinata said. Jayden sighed.

'_Damn him. He got laid before I could. Is his fricken body maturing fast enough for him to do so? Frig_' Jayden said. He knew that Naruto was nervous about everything, and probably didn''t want to date Hinata yet.

"He just needs time…….and experience. Trust me, I'm the same way. I don't plan on approaching Haku until I got laid a couple of times. Some guys are just like that" Jayden smiled. Hinata then smiled. She got up, and had some composure. Her eyes narrowed

"They are finished now. G-g-g-g-g-g-good. H-h-h-h-he insisted that this be a one night thing. She's agreeing" Hinata said. Jayden then rummaged though some of his stuff. He brought out two scrolls.

"Here. These are good defensive Jutsu's. I want you to try to master them. I once used one of them against Neji a while ago, before we became Genin. The Byakugan couldn't see it. They are both very good jutsu's. Shadow clone, and Barrier. I copied down shadow clone, but I choose not to use it. That's Naruto's Jutsu for now" Jayden said. Hinata smiled. 

"Thank you. I shall get started on them right away" Hinata said. She ran off, with the two scrolls in her hands.

"Good. You need to become stronger. Everyone does" Jayden said. He then felt a twinge on his neck. He knew what he had to do. He wrote a note, then dropped it off in Naruto's mailbox.

The note read: **Guys****……..I've already gone into the forest of death. It's not to get things done early, but to fight a powerful foe. Tell Anko that this foe……..she knows very well. Sincerely…………..Jayden.**

He then wrote the same curse mark that was on his neck, onto the paper. That of course, was before he dropped the note in Naruto's mailbox.

He was soon in the forest of death. The pain from the curse mark was nearly unbearable for a minute. But eventually, he smirked, as the pain subsided.

"You are near. When I felt the twinge earlier, I had to look for you. I don''t plan on losing to you again……..Orochimaru" Jayden said, grasping his Phoenix blade tightly.

At the Hokage office………………. A wounded man came up to the building. Kakashi noticed this, and asked for a medic.

Next day, the man awoke.

"Hokage. I need the Hokage" He said. With that, The Hokage immediately came in. He knelt down. The Hokage knew who it was. 

"Pyrokage…….sir. It is good to finally meet you" The Hokage said. Helios then sat up. He was covered in bandages.

"I wish we could have met on better terms, sir. But we have a problem. I need to warn my son about Orochimaru. He attacked Kalm…….shortly after Jayden left. I'm sorry" Helios said. Hokage was now worried.

"Okay. We'll search for Jayden, then call off the Exams. It will be for the best"" The Hokage said. Helios then looked the Hokage in the eyes.

"No. Don't do that. Jayden has been waiting for this for a long time. The warning about Orochimaru, is to basically tell Jayden, that he has to fight him again. This time, I'm sure he'll win for sure" Helios said. The Hokage understood that.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 12: Orochimaru strikes

* * *

The forest of death lived up to its name. People died in this forest. The genins had to look for a heaven and earth scrolls. However, Konoha Squad 7, also were looking for Jayden.

"Hey Haku, Hinata, Shino, Kiba. If any of you find Jayden, alert him to look for us" Naruto said. The search began.

Eventually, Sasuke and Sakura got separated from Naruto. Naruto found himself fighting against a couple of giant snakes. He was eaten by one, but he got out with the Shadow clones. The then tried to come to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

There were fighting against this man, who had pure white skin, and face was almost like a snake. That being kept summoning Snakes. One of them kept Sakura occupied, while the being smirked when he had Sasuke right where he wanted him.

"You did very good, young Uchiha. Which is why you shall be my true successor. You will give into me" The being said, biting down on Sasuke's neck. He yelped in pain. The curse mark that was on Jayden's neck was now also on Sasuke's neck. The two began to fight.

After while though, Naruto came in. He resumed where Sasuke left off. Sasuke was shaking. Sakura was pissed off. She was freed of the snakes now.

"Sasuke. You are pathetic. You should be helping Naruto. I used to think highly of you. But you are scared to die. And for WHAT? I know Naruto isn't all that bright, but at least he's being helpful!" Sakura practically screamed. That struck a chord with Sasuke, as he lept in to help fight the being, as Naruto was struck down, and a seal was placed on him. But as Sasuke got close, the being activated an aspect of the curse seal, making Sasuke faint due to pain.

Naruto fell to the ground, out cold. But wasn't dead.

"I shall finish off Kyuubi now" The being said. He jumped down, to strike. But just before he could, he hit something made of metal, as a light, but powerful wind was shown from the impact. The being looked to where he had struck.

"Good to see you……………………Orochimaru" A voice said. The head lifted up, and Orochimaru saw Jayden. But Jayden was different now. He sported a sleeveless black leather trench-coat. He also had his hair grown to his waist. Orochimaru jumped up into a tree.

"So……..the Sephiroth is here" Orochimaru devilishly said. Jayden shook his head.

"Only in power, and in looks. This is the true face of your destruction, Orochimaru. I sensed you here a couple of days ago" Jayden said.

"Hmph. I was looking for you. If you had stayed in Kalm, I wouldn't have hurt your old man" Orochimaru said. The slits in Jayden's eyes narrowed, before he charged to where Orochimaru was. He sliced off the branch.

"What makes you think you are even in my league? You have grown powerful but you are no match. FEEL PAIN" Orochimaru said. He reverse his jump, and lunged at Jayden. But he put up a firewall, and didn't pass out.

"You also forget, that I have made it clear that I would see your death" Jayden said. The phoenix blade was charged with a vast amount of Chakra. He slashed down, wiping out a great deal of the forest in the process. Orochimaru smirked.

"Very well. I leave you for now Jayden. But remember……..I know of immortality, and I have it. There is no chance of you defeating me" Orochimaru said, before leaving. Jayden de-summoned the Phoenix blade, and noticed Sakura stared in awe. 

"Crap. Sasuke" Jayden said, as he ran over. He growled at the curse mark.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked. Jayden punched a tree down.

"That was Orochimaru. He is one of the three Senin. Very powerful, and can soul hop. He tried to get my powers before I was born. Resulting in my first death, when after he placed the curse seal on my mother, she fought it off, killing the both of us. But Condora, the legendary Phoenix of Kalm, wanted me to live, and merged its soul with my fading soul. It allowed more power over the evil and dark power that tried to take my mother over before Orochimaru" Jayden said. Sakura tried to understand.

"Being that Condora is good, I was able to conquer the evil, but I chose to look like him. It's because this look scares many people, while being quite good looking at the same time. The curse leaked onto me, but I could easily control my usage of it. I still can. But one day, it will be obsolete. I plan to kill Orochimaru, before I become the Pyrokage. It is what I've chosen to be my destiny" Jayden said.

Sakura then explained everything about the mission. Jayden understood.

"I'm going to look for a Heaven scroll then. I was exploring this forest for two days. I know some key locations. I'll come back as soon as I have them" Jayden said, before running off. But he didn't run off, as he knew that the sound ninja were about to attack. He decided to let Sakura do this, as he knew she had to grow up, and be a true ninja.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 13: Sakura Blossoms

* * *

The three sound ninja had just come. They had ambushed Squad 7. Except for Jayden, of course. He was simply watching at a close distance

"Don't worry guys, I have no plans to let any of you die" Jayden said to himself. He had the scroll with him. He smiled. He looked at the female sound ninja, and noticed that she had two heaven scrolls. She had an earth scroll as well, so Jayden knew that stealing one heaven scroll from her would be no problem to him.

Jayden identified who the three were. Dosu, was the sound Ninja covered in bandages, Zaku was the one why had the somewhat wild hair, and the girl was called Kin.

Jayden stayed like that for almost 45 minutes. During that time, he saw Rock lee come out to defend Sakura. However, Lee was defeated.

_'Damn you Sakura. The best thing you're good at is chakra control. It won't help you in this case'_ Jayden thought to himself. Sakura was being held by Kin, who had Sakura's hair. That was when Sakura gathered her wits together. 

"For to long, I've considered myself a true ninja. I realize now, that isn't the case. The case is, my teammates, even Naruto, are far ahead of me. Jayden is the farthest ahead, but he isn't like a normal ninja. I've always had to stay in the back, and wait for help. Well………….NO MORE!" Sakura yelled, as she took one of her Kunai daggers, and chopped off her hair, before delivering a swift kick to Kin's gut.

_'Excellent Sakura. You are growing up. You are taking advantage of your chakra control, and switching with logs. Good way to annoy them, and go in for a strike. Good work. Better set up. I just hope I have enough chakra for this'_ Jayden said, hopping down. He summoned his sword, and placed it in the ground. He then made some hand seals, and a golden line was made in the ground. It formed a circle when it closed, with the seal off point where the Phoenix Blade was. He took the sword back.

"I will show to you, that I'm not to be underestimated" Sakura said. Zaku was beaten up pretty badly. Kin and Dosu stepped up. Jayden then noticed that Ino, Chouji, and Shikimaru were about to strike. That was when Jayden stepped up.

"Sakura. Good work. You let me take it from here" Jayden said. He then made some more hand seals, before bringing his right hand forward, and snapping his fingers.

"Fire-circle jutsu" Jayden said. The area was now covered in large flames.

"Hmmmmmmm. You are powerful" Dosu said. But as soon as he said that, he was floored, by a swift hit to the stomach by Jayden.

"Damn right" Jayden said. That was when he noticed Sasuke waking up. The curse spread. He was revealing in his new found power. Sasuke then got serious.

"Who did this Sakura? Who harmed you?" He said. He looked at Zaku, and began to seriously hurt him. Dosu found himself wrapped up in ropes. He was also on the floor.

"Ino. I need your secret Jutsu to be used on the girl sound Ninja" Jayden said. Ino was almost shocked, but reluctantly switched minds. Jayden then took that chance to take of the heaven scrolls. Ino then switched back.

"Smart move" Jayden said. After Zaku had both his arms broken, Sasuke calmed down. the flames subsided. 

"It can't be. Orochimaru warned us about him. We better leave now" Kin said, once she had her body back. The three sound Ninja started to run, but Jayden chased after them. His black wings sprouted.

"Secret Phoenix skill. Black wing destruction Jutsu" Jayden said, as many of his black feathers shot out from the wings. The feathers kept firing out, while regenerating. All the feathers were shot out like darts at supersonic speeds. When they his something, explosions happened. That is what happened when they his the Sound Ninja. They then definitely left at that.

"Whew. Had to die to get those wings. I barely have enough chakra left" Jayden said. Sasuke then tried to hold up the black winged ninja. Ino's team then left at that, Naruto woke up, and Lee left as well. 

"Sasuke. That curse mark is nothing to be proud of. I have it as well……..but only part of it. I control the curse. If you are to ever become a pet of Orochimaru…………I will not hesitate to kill you" Jayden said. Sasuke reluctantly understood.

"You must realize Jayden, I seek power. I'll do anything to get my hands on any form of power" Sasuke said. Jayden understood. He too, once was tempted to join with Orochimaru. But Jayden saw through the lies, and never looked back.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 14: The preliminaries start

A/N: Before I get started. I did change it, so that they didn't need Kabuto's help. I really can't stand him. But he did spy on them the whole time, so he knows what they are capable of

* * *

It was now day three. Squad 7 had made it to the tower in one piece. They fought off rain ninja enemies who wanted to steal their scrolls. Jayden knew that Kabuto was closely watching. All the while, Jayden kept his wings out. When he slept, he slept in the trees, so not to have his wings overly aggravate him.

He then retracted them once he was in the tower.

"Damn. Takes a bit of Chakra to suck them back in. I plan to sleep for the next couple of days" He said. Indeed he did. After they cracked the code.

During those two days, Naruto discovered that Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had all made it. He tried to talk to Hinata. One of the things he did say, was how glad he was that she had survived. Hinata showed a huge blush after that. 

But Regardless, Naruto was pissed off. Before Orochimaru knocked him out, he sealed some of Naruto's kitsune chakra away, reforming Naruto back into his human form.

When the second exam ended, there were a few teams who indeed did make it through. The judges were now in the forest of death tower, to determine the final part of the exam. The Hokage announced that there was a surprise guest, in the form of Helios. When Jayden saw him all bandaged up, and in a wheelchair, Jayden's heart sank.

"In order for us to determine who will be advancing, we need to do a preliminary round. Those who wish to give up, do so now" the Hokage said. A few did give up. Then, random matches were placed. Due to Jayden not being first, he made his way to see his father.

"You have done well, my son. You've grown quite a bit" Helios said. Jayden nearly broke down when he got close, he had to embrace his father,

"I know you care about our village. Your uncle, Dryden, is the temporary Pyrokage, and I trust him with my life" Helios said. Jayden agreed.

"No need to explain. I know who did this. He even told me" Jayden said. Helios gasped. 

"How?" Helios asked. He was flabbergasted at that. 

"Orochimaru. He's here. I fought him. He's still to powerful for me. But he is becoming fearful of me, which gives me the advantage" Jayden said. Helios almost growled. Then, he heard that a triple threat match was taking place. Between Chouji, Dosu, and Jayden.

"Better go" Jayden said, as he hopped down, to the ring. He saw the fat kid, Chouji, making some hand signs, turning into a giant round version of himself, before he stuck his head into the giant body. He rolled towards the sound ninja, who just used his sound attacks to defeat Chouji. Chouji was out. 

"Impressive Dosu. Water is indeed a perfect amplifier for sound. However, that tactic won't work on me. I've been saving up all my chakra for a match like this" Jayden said, as he took off his jacket, and shirt. He let his wings out, and flexed them a bit. 

"Hmph. We didn't have a proper fight last time. It's time that we did. The same move won't work on me again" Dosu said. The bandaged sound ninja knew that Jayden was fast.

"Indeed. But there has been something I've been saving up to make a quick defeat of you. What would you say, when you've met somebody, who is as fast as light?" Jayden said. Dosu kept his ground, and attacked first. But Jayden dodged the attack.

"I don't want to keep the others waiting, so I'm going to make this quick" Jayden said. He activated his curse seal. Instead of half of his body, he let it spread throughout. With power and speed unimaginable…………he made quick work of Dosu.

"Give up" Jayden said, before launching a fireball at Dosu. Dosu blocked it, only to be kicked through the building. But people saw something in the eyes of Jayden that has never been seen before. The drive, to actually kill somebody. He made his way to the sound Ninja.

But Dosu got up. He ran at the speed of sound into Jayden, and tacked him into a deep crated in the ground. The bandaged up sound ninja was bloodied before the tackle.

When the dust cleared, The Phoenix blade was shown, right through the gut of Dosu. He was out.

"Damn. I've lost. Forgive me...sir" Dosu said, before dropping dead. Jayden got up, and took his sword out.

"This match is over, on account of death. Jayden is the winner" The Hokage said. Jayden then deactivated the curse seal, and walked off. he quickly found a place to sleep, and slept.

Later……………….The preliminaries were over. Sasuke was hospitalized after he used the curse seal far to long. 8 had advanced. The matches were in this order

Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuuga  
Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara  
Kankuro VS Shino Aburame (Winner faces Haku)  
Jayden VS Shikamaru Nara (Winner Faces Temari)

Jayden had gotten up to see that, Chakra partially restored. He smirked, having the possibility to face Haku. Somebody, who he had a crush on.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 15: The Mega perv, Jirayia

* * *

The next part of the third exam was to take place in one month. Jayden, knowing he was strong enough to take on all competition, decided his focus was on Naruto. At least, when it came to the seal on him.

"Naruto, we have to find a way to release that seal that has ben placed on you. That is the first and foremost goal that we had to do" Jayden said. Naruto understood. He didn't feel 100 complete without the demonic blood. They wound up at the hotsprings.

"What are we doing here Jayden?" Naruto asked. Jayden then began to walk on the water.

"Simple. A back up plan. You've always had a bad Chakra control, but it lessened when I turned you into a half demon. However, when Orochimaru sealed the demon blood, that problem came back. You must learn better chakra control. For example, walking on water. Since it's a highly uneven surface, chakra exerted is always different. I know this, for my father has always taught me a lot about Chakra" Jayden said. Naruto agreed. He tried to walk on the water, while Jayden watched. Naruto failed each time. Jayden then noticed an old man, peeping into the women''s bath house.

"Fricken perv" Jayden said to himself, before walking over. He grabbed the man''s shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but isn't peeping sort of a crime?" Jayden slyly asked. He got kicked quickly, before a giant toad squished him. He wasn't out cold. He knew that there was only one person who can summon a toad that big. Jayden got up, and identified the old man. It was who he thought.

"Lord Jirayia. Sorry for attacking you, great Senin" Jayden said, bowing down. Jirayia smirked. 

"At least you know your manners kid" Jirayia said. Naruto then came over.

"Still…………peeping in on a women's bath isn't very good" Naruto said.

"IDIOT. I was doing research. Do YOU not know who I AM!" Jirayia shouted at Naruto. Naruto recognized the name.

"You write that hentai series. You're a super perv. Worse then most of the men in this village" Naruto said. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"I'm no super Perv……………….I'M A MEGA PERV" Jirayia shouted. Jayden sighed.

"Seriously, you have no shame. But I suppose you do have what I have been looking for. You think you could possibly train Naruto?" Jayden said. Jirayia ignored that request, until he saw the Phoenix blade right against his throat.

"It can't be. You're Jayden the Phoenix. Half human, half phoenix. Only you have silver hair, 5'2, blue snake eyes, and the Phoenix blade. Heh. Even with that, I refuse" Jirayia said. Jayden smirked.

"Maybe this Mega perv could use some persuasion" Jayden said. Naruto smirked.

"TRANSFORM!" Naruto said. Instead of transforming into his normal centerfold, he turned into what Haku would look like bare.

"How do you like me now?" Naruto said, in his most sweetest, feminine voice possible. Jayden was bleeding a gusher, and so was Jirayia.

"I accept. Just stay in that form" Jirayia said. Naruto transformed back. Naruto was pissed.

"Forget it then" Naruto said. Jirayia then stopped Naruto.

"Kid, I do see a lot of potential in you" Jirayia said. Naruto smirked.

"People say that to me lately. But it's because I've gotten rid of the threat of Kyuubi. I am Kyuubi now. Unfortunately, it was sealed away" Naruto said. He went back to the water. He got rid of his clothes, except for his shorts. Jirayia noticed the seal that Orochimaru made. 

A few minutes later………….Jayden snapped out of his daze. He noticed that Naruto was back to his normal self, and standing on the water no problem.

"You finally came back" Jirayia said. Jayden sighed.

"Good thing you're back to normal, Naruto. Thank you for overseeing his training. I must go. I promised I'd help my father recover from his injuries sustained by Orochimaru. Then, I'm going to try to hunt Orochimaru, and kill him" Jayden said. Naruto explained that Jayden had a deep seated hatred towards Orochimaru.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 16: Sparring match of blind proportions.

* * *

Two weeks passed by quickly. Helios was back at full capacity, and planned to leave back to Kalm once the exams were over. However, he did have to teach his son two exclusive jutsus.

"Our clan has two very powerful jutsus. One that can blind an opponent, and one that can easily kill an opponent, and pretty much block all attacks. You see, our clan has a special ability, to manipulate the enemies chakra. I can only teach one. The other, has to be when you figure it out. But I will tell you, the Chakra Storm, is an attack that is caused by using the Phoenix Blade" Helios said. Jayden understood.

"Good. I could use some more jutsus. A blinding one could make Orochimaru open for a killing strike" Jayden said, with killer intent in his eyes.

"My son. I thought you didn't like t kill people, unless if necessary. You prefer to fight honourably"" Helios said. Jayden smirked.

"I do, but Orochimaru is different. He's not human. He's Cancer. I want to kill the cancer, before it's to late" Jayden said.

A week later, the two had a sparring match. They were even. Jayden couldn''t see, but he could still match up to his father.

"Good. You've managed to tap into your other senses" Helios said, before being round-housed by Jayden. Helios got up, and launched a big firebomb at Jayden. That knocked his son down.

"But you aren't doing much progress until you blind me" Helios said. The two kept exchanging blows. When Helios tried to gather chakra to create his signature move, mega firebomb jutsu, Jayden noticed something.

'_I can see it. I can see his chakra_' Jayden said. He tried to grasp it. He managed to. He then remembered what his father did. He remembered, that there was a sheet of Chakra, from him, that blinded him. He then saw the opening he needed. Jayden transferred enough Chakra to Helios's eyes blinding him. The firebomb exploded. Jayden's vision returned to him.

"Dad. You alright?" Jayden asked. Helios got up, and smiled.

"Good work. Remember, that opening you saw is what's needed to activate Chakra Storm. Chakra Storm blasts the opponents chakra, mix in with yours, back at them. The more Chakra, the more powerful the attack" Helios said. He used himself, as a crutch for his father.

"One more thing. Master the Chakra blinder Jutsu before you attempt to use the Chakra storm. You will be able to hold onto the chakras long enough to do so. If you didn't react in time, you would have been hit" Helios said. Jayden smirked. He understood. He knew, that this two step bloodline limit could be useful.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 17: First round assault

* * *

The third exam started. The numbers drawn previously only were to find who you were going to face. In fact, Jayden's match against Shikimaru was up first.

"Get 'em son" Helios said. Jayden walked to the ring at that. The match had started.

"Since i'm feeling generous, you have the first move" Jayden said. Shikimaru took advantage of that, and ran towards the wall, before bouncing off of it, landing almost right in front of Jayden.

"Shadow bind Jutsu" Shikimaru said. He binded the two shadows together, and controlled Jayden.

"Nice. You got me" Jayden said. He then noticed himself taking a Kunai, and preparing to stab himself in the gut.

"Way to troublesome to live" Shikimaru said. Jayden then saw what he wanted. Shikimaru's Chakra.

"I to, come from a clan that has their own special powers. Chakra control. Namely, I can use my opponent's chakra against them, after linking a path. I've done so. Now for my Jutsu. CHAKRA BLINDER JUTSU!" Jayden said. Shikimaru was blinded. He lost control of the shadow bind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I can't see!" Shikimaru shouted. Jayden made some hand seals, then a flame sparked. It grew into a large firebomb.

"I learned this Jutsu from my father. To bad you'll only feel it. SUPER FIREBOMB JUTSU!" Jayden shouted. He threw the attack at Shikimaru, which exploded, leaving a small crater, and people amazed. Shikimaru was out cold. Temari then came in.

"Impressive work. But you'll have to do better then that" Temari said. Jayden liked the sound of that.

After 15 minutes, Temari was beaten up, but not out yet. She still had quite a bit of fight left in her. Jayden was smirking.

"Time to get serious now" Jayden said, summoning the Phoenix blade. He impaled it into the ground, and made some hand seals, before taking the sword out of the ground.

"Ice Wave JUTSU!" Jayden said. Temari ran up to him, but he sidestepped, before slashing the 6 ft blade down, creating an ice wave from it. It wasn't a bloodline limit, just an ordinary sword Jutsu. Temari was frozen.

"The judges have decided that Temari is unable to battle. Jayden is the winner" The Hokage said. Jayden then unfroze Temari, who looked at him with a pissed off look.

So with that, the rest of the first round went. Haku managed to defeat Shino, who had defeated Kankuro. Naruto used a new technique of his, called the nightmare illusion Jutsu, which made Neji break down due to it seeming like his worst fears came true.

Then, Sasuke battled Gaara. The match didn't even begin though. Instead, a large explosion happened, as a bunch of Sand and Sound Ninja appeared. The Kazekage smirked.

"It's time. Only the strong survive. I have enlisted the help of Orochimaru, to take down Konoha, once and for all. Then, the rest of the Ninja nations shall fall to sand" The Kazekage said. An attack began.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 18: All hell breaks loose

* * *

It was happening. Many people were being slaughtered by the Sound and Sand Ninja. All the Jounin and black ops ANBU in Konoha had gathered to fight. The chunin and Genin did their parts.

But Jayden didn't fight to much. He used his incredible powers to kill anyone in his way. He was in his uber hunter mode. Something which startled a lot of people when they saw into the blue snake eyes. People knew Jayden was powerful, but to have caused fear just because he was pissed, made everyone know, not to mess with him.

He was facing Shumaku. Gaara's inner demon. It was a course of action, that made it so, that some of the best ninja in Konoha would be destroyed. But that wasn't the case.

Naruto had badly damaged Shumaku, but Sasuke interviened. He had challenged Naruto to a fight, which Naruto accepted.

Sakura was tending to the wounds of the other ninja. Shumaku, the sand raccoon, was winning against Jayden.

"I refuse to lose. Do your best. Kill me, if you must. But your quench for blood ends at my hands Gaara. You must realize, that there are good people in this world" Jayden said. The raccoon sand demon struck him down with his tail, squishing Jayden due to the massive weight. Sakura, who looked, smirked.

"What's wrong with you? You just saw your own comrade fall. He knew death was the only way out. He knew, he couldn't defeat me" Shumaku said. Sakura did have some fear in her eyes, but still smiled.

"You can't truly kill Jayden. Watch" Sakura said. The squished body of Jayden turned into ashes, before turning into Condora. This time, Condora was mightier then ever. It was on fire. Many people stopped running and fighting, to see the great phoenix. Helios then came to where Jayden was.

"My son. Is that your Phoenix form. It's amazing" Helios said. The phoenix screeched once, while flapping its fiery wings.

"Sand Coffin CRUSHER" Shumaku said, as Sand rushed up to the phoenix, and crushed it. But nothing happened.

"I told you Gaara. There are good people. Sure...you and Naruto are the same. Both hated. But people feel sympathy sometimes. Konoha is far better here, then where Suna is. At least you'll never have to worry about being manipulated" Jayden said. The raccoon began to shake. A yell of pain was heard by Gaara. He was trying to fight the demon, as he was waking up.

"Finish this battle. Finish ME!" He screamed. Jayden obliged ramming right into the Shumaku, destroying it for now, and knocking out Gaara. Helios then placed some seals on Gaara. Jayden flew down, returning to his human form. Gaara woke up

"Th...th...thank you Jayden. I had become cold. I hope that this demon can be sealed off" Gaara said. Jayden helped him up.

"Hokage was battling Orochimaru the last time I saw him. I'll get back. If anybody can weaken, if not kill Orochimaru, it's the Hokage" Helios said. Jayden agreed.

While Helios ran off, He focussed onto the phoenix that was still in Sasuke. He saw everything in his eyes.

"Damn you. Wanting more power. Actually considering going to Orochimaru. I told him that if he did, I would kill him without hesitation. Yes...he will die, by the hands of the Phoenix blade. But Naruto, only with 2 tails, is easily defeating Sasuke. That's good" Jayden said. He then noticed Sakura was still having that concerned face stuck on, and he knew it was about Sasuke. But Jayden saw Sasuke barely managing to escape. Jayden then locked onto Orochimaru's presence, and ran to where he was.

But Orochimaru escaped just in time, before Jayden to even think about kicking his ass. But in his wake, the Hokage had been fatally wounded. Helios was beside him. Jayden flew in, to see the wounded old Hokage

"I...managed to...seal his arms off. He'll never...be able to perform jutsus...again" the Hokage said. He was going fast. Jayden knelt beside him. He knew that the Hokage was about to die...and there was nothing he could do. There was no chance to save him.

"Helios...My friend. I know you are the Pyrokage. But do me...a favour. Take my position...until a suitable...replacement. Preferably one...of the Senin" the Hokage said. Helios shed a couple of tears, and nodded.

"Jayden. You have...grown so much. I am unable to hold to your wish. But I died...fulfilling my duty. You will make a fine Pyro...kage" The Hokage said, before closing his eyes. He was dead. Jayden looked at his blood soaked clothing. Naruto then came running in. He almost broke down, seeing the sight of the fallen Hokage.

The next day.

Jayden had burned the Hokage into ashes. He spread them around the borders of Konoha. Helios took his place, as the temporary Hokage.

"It is the final wish of the third Hokage, to have me as the temporary replacement. I will not disappoint, generous people of Konoha" Helios said. He was finished his speech.

Later...

"All the damage has been cleared up. No doubt about it, we have ourselves a new day. I'm resuming the Chunin exams. After that, I have some important missions. Since Jirayia refused to become Hokage, then we must search out Tsunade. Sasuke Uchiha is another important topic, as well as Orochimaru" Helios said. Jayden smirked.

"As always father, Orochimaru is mine. Even if he manages to get Sasuke's body in three years, I don't care. He'll become weak, as some of my blood is in Sasuke. And a phoenix can only be killed, by a phoenix. Which is why the Phoenix blade was create...to kill dark phoenixes" Jayden said. Everyone knew that was correct.

The Finals of the Chunin exam did go underway. Garra refused to fight, giving Naruto a pass to the finals.

Now, it was between Haku, and Jayden.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 19: Ice VS Fire. Two elements of love

* * *

They were back in the stadium. It was an intense battle.

"You've gotten far stronger then last time" Haku said. He was firing out all sorts of ice moves, which kept Jayden at bay. He was hit by a few, but not much. When he got close, he launched a Super Firebomb. Haku, being a strong shinobi as she was, easily survived the impact. Her outer layer of clothing, didn't. Her second layer, was mostly like Temari's. Tight fitting, and fishnets.

"Whoops" Jayden said, before blood came rushing out. Haku most certainly noticed this.

"So, you like how I look with just this amount of clothing on. Let's see how you fare...with less" She seductively said, as she took off her white tank top, revealing under the fishnet mesh, was a black lacy bra. Jayden tried to shake his mind out of the gutter.

"Damn. Crap. I can't let this get to me" Jayden said. The bleeding stopped, as he went on the attack. He kept slashing her, but she used ice clones to block.

Hake then made some hand seals. Jayden did the same.

"BLOODLINE LIMIT. ICE BLAST" Haku shouted. She launched her most powerful ice ball that she could. After Jayden was done, he grabbed his sword.

"Flame Destruction slash Jutsu" He said. He slashed the ground. A powerful flame wave tore right through the ice blast. Next thing anyone knew, Haku was in a Full Nelson (submission move, where user is behind opponent, puts their arms under the opponents armpits, and locks fingers at the base of the neck). Jayden smirked.

"I'm far better then what most people think. You know it was I, who saved Zabuza's life" Jayden said. Haku agreed. She tried to struggle out. But Jayden was far to strong.

"Listen. Do you want go on a date after the exam. It's obvious that I like you. Hell, you even have blood dripping on you now" Jayden said. Haku knew that he was right.

"Sorry, but I'm not into dating" Haku bluntly said. That was when she was whipped around, and was face to face with Jayden. He then forced a kiss on her. But she was surprised when she found out she enjoyed it. He then broke it.

"Seriously...I've been hung up about you for quite a while. Just consider, please?" Jayden asked. Haku was released from his grasp, and tried to punch him. But he side stepped, and used the Chakra Blinder.

"What kind of trickery is this?" She asked. Jayden smiled, as he only punched her into the wall.

"It's called Chakra Blinder. A bloodline limit Jutsu. Very helpful" Jayden said. Haku smiled.

"I have no reason to fight anymore then. I know, when I'm beat. If this takes points off for me becoming a chunin, then so be it. It was worth the ride" Haku said, as she noticed her vision was returning. Helios paid attention to what Haku said, and applauded. Soon, the applause grew. During that, Haku walked up.

"After that kiss, I accept. Who know what else you could be...hiding" Haku playfully said, while tracing a finger down Jayden's chest. She left. Jayden was most certainly staring at her.

'Oh I am sooooooo going to have a sex dream tonight' He thought to himself. He knew that he was in love with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 20: Long awaited fight

* * *

It was Jayden's and Naruto's fight. Before the match, Jayden took off his trench coat, and his full arm protectors. Naruto was at his full power.

"I've been waiting a long time Naruto. I can sense that your power has caught up quickly. Good. I was hoping that you would surpass me, if you keep this up" Jayden said.

The two engaged in a long fight. Fire was the key element. Everyone was amazed at the sheer quality of this match. It was good, as it helped ease everyone down from the massacre the previous day.

"Like I said, you've gotten good" Jayden said. Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I failed at that" Naruto said, before kicked Jayden in the gut, making the silver haired warrior double over in pain. Jayden got up.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked. Naruto's eyes went black. A faint whisper was heard. Suddenly, Jayden's word went black.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku" A voice said. Jayden used a jutsu to aim at the voice. But it failed.

"WHERE ARE YOU OROCHIMARU!" Jayden demanded. He kept slashing in random direction.

"Fool. You should be thankful to me. If it weren't for me, Condora would have never have merged with you" Orochimaru said. Jayden tossed out a large Firebomb.

"Thanking you. I don't think so. I would still be powerful. Less powerful, but powerful enough" Jayden screeched out.

"Ah, but still. The powers I also gave you have pulled you out of bad situations...for your friends" Orochimaru's voice said.

"SHUT UP! I never...got to have a normal childhood. I never had a mother. I swore to kill you, for forcing her to use all her energy, to save me. I wasn't worth it. You are cancer. You will die!" Jayden said, charging up a powerful blast. His wings emerged. He then saw everything. The stadium was back. It was torn to shreds. But people were still watching.

"Huh?" Jayden asked.

"Sorry Jayden. Fox nightmare brings out the people's most powerful negative aspect, and deludes them. You must have broke through. I know I stepped over when you said Orochimaru" Naruto said. Next thing he knew, he was blind. He tried to fight his way out of it.

"BLACK WING DESTRUCTION!" Jayden said. All the explosive feathers hit Naruto. But in fact, it only looked like it did. Naruto dodged them all. Jayden retracted his wings, which took a lot of chakra out of him.

"I'll finish this" Jayden said. Naruto was still trying to see. Jayden was about to hit him.

But at the last second, Naruto hit a finishing blow, which was connected to the head, by his foot. Naruto then saw, and Jayden was on the floor. He was out cold.

"Did I do that?" He sarcastically asked. The match was over. Naruto had become the champ of the tournament.

"Well done Naruto. You've earned the right of Chunin" Helios said.

Later...Jayden woke up in the hospital.

"Son you did well. You lost, but your impressive power has allowed you to become a Chunin. Haku and Naruto are also Chunin, as well as Neji Hyuuga" Helios said. All Jayden did, was smile, before he went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 21: Naruto's choice.

* * *

No one had heard from Naruto for the past three days. Since the exams ended. Jayden got his date with Haku, and boy, did he love it. He knew, that a life journey was ahead, and made Haku promise that they wouldn't abandon each other, through spirit.

But Naruto was in the Hokage office

"Listen, I have an important mission. 2 actually. I'm hoping that these missions will be the only two I have to assign, as it involves the future of Konoha" Helios said. Jayden understood. So did Naruto.

"Mission 1. Go to Kalm, and alert my younger brother, Dryden, that I've taken a temporary position as the Konoha Hokage. Then, go to Sin City. I was told, that a potential candidate for the Hokage position will be there" Helios said. Jayden nodded.

"It's only fitting that I go to Kalm, as I'm the only one right now who can lower the barrier. But I want to take a few Genin with me. You know what time of year it is in Kalm" Jayden said. Helios nodded.

"The Jounin exams. Very well. I know you've been wanting to join them. are you sure you can handle it? You know that your uncle, no doubt, will want to join. And he will. Do you think that he will go easy on you, for one single second?" Helios asked. Jayden knew the answer.

"Regardless, I want be a Jounin. It's for helping me learn some more advanced jutsus" Jayden said. Helios knew the true reason

"Fine. But if your uncle says otherwise, don't push it" Helios said. Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't accept any missions. I'm going to train with Ero-sensei for a few years. I need to. I must become stronger. I failed to bring Sasuke back once. Never again" Naruto said. Jirayia disagreed.

"We'll take this mission. I'm the only one who knows Tsunade best. Besides, I'll take Naruto with me. He might be a chunin, but he's still young. He needs to pursue his goals. I will help him in any way that I can" Jirayia said. Naruto smiled a bit.

"Good. I can see Naruto's resolve. But I'm taking a few genin with me, like I said. I'll take Sakura, and Hinata with me. Rest assured, both will become stronger. Besides, those two could use each other's help" Jayden said. Everyone agreed.

Later, Jayden was sitting on top of a random building. Naruto was there as well.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Naruto?" Jayden asked. Naruto nodded.

"I have to. Sasuke, like you, are like brothers to me. I don't want him to become that snake" Naruto said. He growled.

"I know. I threatened to kill Sasuke if he was to merely join up. And guess what, I have a great advantage over him. Sort of like a back up plan. Every phoenix listens to me. There is a phoenix growing inside of Sasuke. Unlike most, it has only one life. What was when I swapped blood with him. I did that, so he could live. But I can manipulate phoenixes. Since Sasuke is the host for the phoenix that I placed in him, he will feel pain at my command" Jayden darkly said.

"I don't believe you sometimes. I'm going off to train, so that I can become strong enough to bring Sasuke back into the light. You though, have vendettas, which are consuming you. Maybe after your mission, you should just quit being a ninja. Or the very least, take a f'ing break!" Naruto shouted at Jayden. It struck a nerve with Jayden. Jayden knew he was right.

"Fine. A break could do me good. But I won't truly stop until I have seen Orochimaru's death" Jayden said. He then pulled out a syringe, and stabbed himself with it. He got some blood. He then quickly jabbed it into Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. All the blood was in him, and he briefly felt a burning sensation.

"I'm injecting some of my blood. I need to inject my blood into five different people, to create a true phoenix. A descendant as a village protector. It will also inherit all the powers that it's hosts carry, making it even more powerful then me. By the time I want to assemble my phoenix child, I hope you discover all of Kyuubi's powers, and the Uzumaki Bloodline limit" Jayden said, before his wings came up. He decided to fly around for a while. He had just made Naruto part of his family, like he did, with Sasuke.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 22: Chakra cutter

* * *

Dryden, a long haired, fairly tall man, stood over Jayden. Jayden was indeed in Kalm. It had been a month since he was assigned to go to Kalm

"I'm sorry Jayden, but you know how fragile Kalm is. We have peaceful people here, and although we do have a good amount of ninja's, we haven't the proper use for war tactics. We are minor backup, at most. Only elite Jounin can harness the true power of Kalm, such as our most powerful fire jutsus. But regardless, the Jounin exams have been cancelled" Dryden said. Jayden growled at that.

"And I wouldn't let your father even think about putting them up. You have to realize that not everything can go your way Jayden. You have the best potential I've seen with my own eyes, in years. But that's nothing without patience" Dryden said. He then felt cold steel against his throat.

"I need to be a Jounin. I need those powers, and quickly" Jayden said. But suddenly, he felt a sharp pain throughout his body, and collapsed. Sakura caught him.

"What kind of...jutsu is this?" Jayden asked. Hinata activated the Byakugan, and saw that it was a bloodline limit.

"I didn't know your family had a bloodline limit. It an amazing one. I-I can't e-even fathom it's p-power" Hinata said.

"Damn you. You must have used an advanced one. I only know the Chakra Blinder. I also know of the Chakra Storm, but I need to work my way up to that" Jayden said, as Sakura placed him in a chair. Dryden nodded.

"That is a true goal. To master a powerful technique. What I used, was called Chakra Cutter. It chops off a portion of one's chakra. The more cut off, the more immense the pain. There is a side ability, to absorb some moves from your enemy. Very useful. Think of it as a stealing art" Dryden said. Jayden nodded.

"Okay. You convinced me. Uncle. When Father returns, make me your apprentice. He only taught me the Chakra Blinder. I know that he would trust you, to train me" Jayden said. Dryden smiled.

"You know, even though your father is my older brother, I see a lot of good qualities in him, that are in you. I will gladly take you on, as my apprentice. I will teach you everything about the family blood limit, and some more" Dryden said.

Next day, The three were out. Jayden had explained his reasons for doing what he did with the two girls, Naruto, and Sasuke. Namely, the blood transfer.

"I can understand. After all, Kalm is the village of the gentle phoenix. It might be fragile, but always comes back for more" Sakura said. Jayden nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to try to locate Sasuke after I've done some training. I want to prevent him from becoming the next Orochimaru" Jayden solemly said.

All Jayden could think about, was how excited about the Chakra cutter, and many more aspects to his bloodline.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 23: In passing of time

* * *

Time sure had a way of passing by. Jayden was now 16 years old. And a lot had changed for him, both physically, and emotionally.

He was currently under a waterfall. He enjoyed his now light blond hair being soaked by the rushing waters of the waterfall. He was meditating.

He was certainly taller, and more buff. His snake slits had turned from black, to red. Very unusual, but many people would stare into his eyes, hypnotized by them.

Oh and there was some other good news, in a sense. Jayden managed to get rid of the curse seal. When it happened, an immense amount of chakra returned to him. He could still sense Orochimaru, but very faintly. Luckily, the phoenix inside of Sasuke acted like eyes to him.

The reason for the curse seal leaving him, is during a meditation session, Jayden realized, that the reason for the curse seal staying, because of hatred. Jayden managed to let go. He no longer, longed to kill Orochimaru, out of revenge. He felt justice needed to be served to those who Orochimaru had either killed, or seriously messed up their respective lives.

Jayden also had mastered every aspect of the Chakra control blood limit. Even using Chakra Storm one time.

"Everything is going well. It's no surprise that those demon carrier hunting Akastuki are after me and Naruto. But if they think they can take our respective demons...they are wrong" Jayden said. The Akatsuki weer exactly what Jayden had said. Demon-carrier hunters. They did so, to gain power. At least, their unknown leader did so.

Jayden smiled, as he remembered the memory of him taking on one of the elite. His name, was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother.

"Itachi was rather easy to defeat, as my blood limit did have something to do with it. I caused him pain, and gained all aspects of the Sharingan" Jayden smiled. He got up, from the waterfall, and dried his hair off. He supported two tattoos on his chest, and proudly wore his double symbol head protector band. Having the meteor and wings symbol of Kalm, and the Konoha leaf symbol. He had those two symbols tattooed onto both of his pecs.

He found himself at the entrance of the village the very next day. Since his father returned to being Pyrokage, Jayden had spent the last three years in seclusion. Wandering around, to gain power, to help him fulfil his dream of being the Pyrokage.

He couldn't have cared less if he gained little. He did gain very little, but worth it. He let his eyes become Naruto. He saw, that he to, was heading home. But Jayden was there first.

Jayden was in the village, and went to see Tsunade. He had met her only once, when she became the official Hokage of Konoha. Tsunade almost didn't recognize him. Although nobody did.

"Tsunade-sama. Good to see you again" Jayden said. Tsunade almost looked at him oddly, but she recognized him.

"Jayden...is that you?" She asked. He nodded. She offered him a seat.

"My. Wow. You are...a piece of art. That's all I can say" Tsunade said. Even though Jayden wore his sleeveless trench, and his metal arm protectors, she could still define him like that.

"You look good yourself. Listen. I'm coming back to Stay in Konoha. I wasn't planning on returning so soon. I know, for a fact that a war is coming. I have heard it, when I trespassed into Sasuke's mind one time. This might just be the time that Justice can be served" Jayden said. Tsunade knew of the phoenixes, as Sakura had told her about them. Gaara then entered.

"Hello...my friend" Gaara said, seeing Jayden. Gaara had sensed the deepness of his chakra. Only two others had this, and he knew Naruto looks different.

"Hey Gaara. I have to say congratulations on becoming Kazekage" Jayden said. Gaara smirked.

"Regardless, I heard about this war. I am offering Sand's help, in any way possible" Gaara said. Tsunade was glad.

Jayden then sensed something. It was Hinata. Somebody, who he had regarded as a sister, was suffering. He had to get there. He saw into Hinata's eyes, by means of the phoenix, and didn't like the fact her father, was verbally and physically beating up Hinata.

He said to himself...my sister...I will stop it tonight


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 24: Raise Some Hell

* * *

Jayden knew, that by going over to the Hyuuga mansion, he could finally get the Byakugan. He didn't plan on taking it from Hinata.

He planned on taking it from anyone else.

He was just about to go to the front door, when there stood a tall, spikey blonde man, with dark clothing, and a Huge sword. The guard asked the tall one who he was.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And you had best better let me in before I use this" The being said. Jayden smirked. He was close enough to use Chakra cutter on the guard. And he did. The amount he used, caused the guard to faint. He then came around the corner.

"You've changed a lot Naruto. Then again, so have I" Jayden said. Naruto then turned his head. His eyes were green. He stared for a second, before smirking.

"Good to see you to, Jayden. I sensed something wrong for Hinata, and I want to help her. I know that I might not have been bright before, but I hope she forgives me" He said. Jayden chuckled

"I know Haku has forgiven me for being late. But you're right. Let's go" Jayden said. The two walked into the mansion.

They snuck around, slipping past all sorts of guards, until they were in the dojo.

"So why you helping Hinata?" Naruto asked. Jayden smirked.

"I can't have part of the future phoenix of Kalm be abused by the vessel's father. They all have to be strong. That is why I gave them to a select amount of people. You, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Haku, and Lee. Five is all I need, but why pass up on the lotus. Besides, Gaara also has part of it in him as well. A unity between countries" Jayden said. Naruto understood.

"Regardless. Thanks anyway" Naruto said. They entered the Dojo, where Hinata was nearly beaten to death. Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga was there, as well as Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

"Scum. Filth. Dirt" Hiashi said. He was looking at Naruto at that moment. Naruto smirked.

"You are no match for me. Let Hinata go. You are despicable" Naruto said. He then looked to the side, to see a beaten up, and out cold Neji Hyuuga. Hanabi smirked.

"Don't you worry father. I'll take care of them. Sister might be a chunin now, and able to qualify for Jounin. But even then, she still proves that she is still weak and pathetic. I wonder how much of a challenge those two will give. They don't seem much stronger then Hinata. But we'll never know truly" Hanabi said, before being choked out by Jayden.

"Calling us weak and pathetic. Last person who did that, got moved to the top of my death list. Know who was that…………..OROCHIMARU!" Jayden said, effortlessly tossing Hanabi to the floor, right through it.

Jayden then saw that Hanabi was using the Byakugan. But Jayden used Chakra cutter, causing her immense pain. Veins then appeared around his eyes.

"Excellent. I have it at last. Byakugan" He said. Hiashi was trembling to Naruto. Naruto placed on finger on Hiashi's head, and a seal was placed on him, before being brutally kicked in the gut.

"T-t-t-t-hank you Naruto" Hinata said. She tried to get up. She managed to.

"You deserve better then this. You should move out. Better yet, move in with me" Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks. But, I-I-I-I don't want to impose" Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"You wouldn't be. I just found out my new home is a mansion. Talk about a sweet deal" Naruto said, helping Hinata up. Jayden then smirked, as Hiashi tried to get up.

"Don't think for one second I'll go easy on you. Hinata is a dear friend to me. As far as I'm concerned, you don't even deserve to exist" Jayden said, tossing out a bottle of sake he had on him. It broke on the floor.

"If you can survive, then so be it. I could care less if I get arrested. Parental abuse to the child is unforgivable" Jayden said, lighting the fire. The dojo then began to be set ablaze. But a sprinkler system doused it.

Later…….at the Uzumaki mansion.

"It's a good thing you came back Naruto. I can feel that Sasuke is going to attack Konoha" Jayden said. Naruto snarled.

"The darkness has taken over entirely. He wishes to destroy our village" Naruto said. Jayden nodded.

"More importantly…….us. He wants to destroy me, you, Kakashi, and Sakura, and anyone who we may hold close to in heart. However, my family is protected. But we still need to bring him to the light" Jayden said. Neji had heard the entire thing. He to, decided to move in with Naruto, Hinata, and Jayden.

"Damn him. We must stop him from turning Konoha into a warzone" Neji said. He was correct, but Jayden thought otherwise.

"We bring him. Orochimaru is coming along. And I highly believe Naruto is strong enough now to easily stand up against Sasuke. Whether Orochimaru believe is or not, Sasuke is more powerful, once the curse is removed. Heck, he's still powerful" Jayden said, while pulling out a joint. He smoked it. He was getting a bit high.

"Damn, this is good" Jayden said. Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

"And of course, everyone knows about your vendetta against Orochimaru. I don't like it, but I see things as to what Jayden sees them. We need to end Orochimaru's reign of terror once and for all" Naruto said. Hinata smiled, as she was now up.

Only time will tell, how things will turn out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 25: Arrival of allies

* * *

A week had passed. Some partying was happening, as both the return of Naruto and Jayden made their friends gather to them.

Jayden was relieved to see that one of his phoenix carriers, Zabuza, was going to help out, as well as Gaara, and a few of his top ninja from Suna. Jayden was currently on a date with Haku.

"I'm glad I started to date you, and waited for you. You are such a sweet guy when you don't fight" Haku said. Jayden blushed.

"I try to be. I mean, I don't want to fight every single second of my life. Just until public enemy #1 is dead by my hands" He said jokingly. Haku knew who he meant, and smiled.

"I know I don't need to say this, but you don't need to defeat him. You are powerful enough as it is. What do you gain in defeating Orochimaru?" Haku quietly asked. Jayden smiled.

"To know, that a villan has been put to rest. To know that one of the most feared men on earth, is gone. It's justice" Jayden said. Haku kissed him for that. He enjoyed that kiss.

Let's just say, the two got busy later that night. Which would explain why he found Haku in his bed, right next to him, as he woke up. Jayden quickly got dressed, after a shower.

"I could get used to seeing your face every morning, when I wake up" Haku said to Jayden. Jayden agreed with that.

There weren't many people there at the front gates. Just the ninjas from Suna. But Jayden figured they were enough. He saw, as they went into various hotels, to shack up. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, Via phoenix, and smirked.

"They are almost here Haku. You had best better be prepared to fight with everything you've got" He said. Haku smirked, as she was now fully dressed.

"You forget. I'm a Jounin now. An elite Jounin. There will be no way of me losing so easily" Haku said. She kissed Jayden.

Jayden then flew around the area, to spot them. He noticed that Orochimaru and Sasuke were there. He flew down.

"Orochimaru. You dare decide to attack" Jayden said. He alerted the phoenix in Naruto, to alert him. Naruto wanted Sasuke all to himself.

"Excellent. You've shown up Jayden. As you can see, Sasuke isn't at his true power yet. He isn't fully matured. I can easily take what I need from YOU!" Orochimaru said, as he shot a powerful green beam from his hand. Jayden knew that he had his arms restored. But what Orochimaru didn't know, is that Jayden didn't have the curse seal, and thus, was immune to the transfer.

"C'mon, TRANSFER!" Orochimaru said. But he couldn't.

"Nice try. But your curse is gone. Which means, you can't transfer, for another three years. But you won't have time, as it ends today" Jayden said. Sasuke then Saw Naruto show up. 

"Sasuke. We met last time. I defeated you, and you ran for more power. I hoped I would find you, to redeem myself, and bring you back to Konoha. Now's my chance" Naruto said, as he took out his Giant sword. It was wide, and made of crystal. Sasuke smirked. 

"Prepare to have it Naruto" Sasuke said. Orochimaru ordered all of his soldiers to go on and attack Konoha. Something then happened to Jayden.

The red part of his black wings separated, and made a new set of red wings. He was a four winged phoenix now.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 26: Showdown series part 1

* * *

After his new red wings were shown, Jayden's face began to morph, and became a bird's head. He still had the same eyes. His hands were now talons, but they could still make punches and what not, plus wield the sword.

"This is my true form. I achieved it when I got rid of the curse seal. It was when I realized I had to change my goals about you, Orochimaru. I no longer wish to kill you in revenge. I wish to serve justice to this world, by simply, eliminating you" Jayden said. Orochimaru's face went from shocked, to evil

"Well, they don mean the same things though, right?" Orochimaru said. Jayden shook his head, before landing a solid blow to Orochimaru.

"No. It depends of the views. You stand no chance against me. I have a chakra level of 500,000 in this form" Jayden said. Orochimaru's face went shocked again.

"You! DIE!" Orochimaru said, as he went to punch Jayden. But Jayden moved, and without even noticing, Orochimaru had his right ring and pinkie fingers cut off.

"Justice and revenge are two things when you are this powerful. I'm giving you a chance to fight back. At least, you will have an honourable death" Jayden proudly said, as some of his feathers flew off, and rushed to Orochimaru. They all hit him, causing a series of explosions.

"You can take your honour, and Shove it" Orochimaru said, as he summoned his most fearsome snake, Manda.

"Daamit Oro. You know I hate being woken up. This is going to cost you a lot of sacrifices" The giant snake said. Orochimaru snickered.

"Your opponent is a sacrifice worth in the thousands" Orochimaru said. Jayden smirked.

"At least you recognize a far stronger opponent" Jayden said, now flying in the air. He was to far for Manda to reach.

"Bow to the King. The King of Kings" Jayden said. No one could argue with that. He went into for a devastating punch. He hit Manda, only to have its fang scrape Jayden's arm. A curse seal was placed, only to be destroyed. Jayden then kicked the giant serpent to the ground, with multiple connecting kicks. He then charged up a humongous Fireball, the size of a small meteor. It could have been enough to create a deep impact.

"Supernova Jutsu" Jayden said, landing on the ground, he launched it at Manda, and it would also be in Orochimaru's direction. When it his Manda, it exploded, and caused Orochimaru to be sent flying. Next thing he knew, Orochimaru had his right shoulder sliced. Manda was gone, and Jayden had followed Orochimaru.

"Not even you have 500,000 Chakra. Very few do. Your little protege, Sasuke might, but with the curse seal and phoenix holding him back, he won't stand a chance against Naruto" Jayden said, going over to slice up Orochimaru. Jayden still had a still face on, if you could call it that.

"You still let me live. Just incapacitate me, like you have" Orochimaru said. Jayden smirked.

"I knew of the attack Sasuke wanted. He wants to eliminate all those are lose to him, so he can gain true power. But his true power, comes from those who support him truly. He's weak now. A side effect of the curse seal, in which you hoped never to be in the open" Jayden said. A small smile could be seen on his beak.

"No. It can't be" Orochimaru said. Jayden nodded.

"The chakra used anytime during the activation of the seal, is given back, bit for bit. If Sasuke were to break free now, he would have so much power, possibly surpassing mine. But even then, Naruto is the strongest of the three of us" Jayden said. Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru hated when the enemy was right.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 27: Showdown part 2

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were at the very same place that they had fought originally 3 years ago. At Valley's End. Naruto didn't have his sword in his hands, but still on his back. He got ready to fight. He could already seeing the curse spread through Sasuke.

But Naruto was powering up as well. His claws grew in, and it was possible to see 4 of his chakra tails. Sasuke was finished powering up.

"Naruto. This is true power. The power, of Orochimaru. He has given me power that I could only dream of. Only you could dream of. I always did think of you as my brother. So, brother, join me" Sasuke said. Naruto refused, and rushed in. Sasuke blocked it. Sasuke then tossed Naruto around. 

"I will never join Orochimaru" Naruto said. He got up, and got some distance, before sending a huge wave of Chakra in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke could only dodge it.

"As it would seem, you are pathetic. I've grown stronger. I can see into the depths of your powers. You will not win. Your max Chakra is 200,000. Mine, is far beyond that. I'm even more powerful then Jayden" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"You're bluffing" Sasuke said. He then rushed up, and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder, with a large Kunai knife.

"Tell me Naruto. Since you won't join me, then tell me what you cherish most. Allow me to have the pleasure, of taking it away" Sasuke said. His power went higher. It was beyond 200,000 chakra. It was level three Curse. Naruto got up, and let the other 5 tails grow. He then charged into Sasuke, landing a solid shot to the gut. But what followed, was him doing it over 10 times. It was because, he had made shadow clones. They vanished. When Sasuke got up, He did the same, and stuck quite a few regular Kunai daggers into Naruto.

"Damn. I underestimated you. But then again, you've underestimated me. Remember how I said I was more powerful then Jayden?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked, as the Sharingan activated. He tried to see how he could become more powerful. Naruto then undid the clip that held his sword holder on his back.

"I didn't want to do that, but I have no choice. It will be your funeral if you push me" Naruto said. Sasuke was shocked. He could sense the Demonic blood ready to be awakened, showing off Naruto's true power. Naruto, with his new speed began to run around in circled, around Sasuke. It was like there were multiple Naruto, but not shadow clones.

"A gengetsu? You aren't good at those" Sasuke said. That was when he got slashed in the back, by one of his own Kunais. Naruto had removed them all, and his healing began.

"On the contrary, I am now good at a couple of them. It pays being part Kitsune. What you just witnessed was the Dizzy Fox Jutsu. You've seen 3 of my five Kyuubi Jutsus. The first one you saw, or at least should have, was nightmare illusion. I used that once against Neji, and then later against Jayden. Though Jayden broke out of that one" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Trying to weaken me Dobe. Making illusions to make me tire myself out. It's a failed attempt" Sasuke said. Naruto hated mockery. He saw that Sasuke was making the hand seals to create Chiordi. Though it was going to be a very powerful one.

Naruto felt the Demon blood almost take over. That was when he jumped to grab his sword. The sword was charged with the demonic energy. It then glowed white. The glow then grew. Bolts of lighting sparked off of Naruto.

"About what you said earlier. You just don't get it Sasuke. There's not a thing I don't Cherish. So let''s finish this off with one last attack" Naruto said. The two charged at each other.

"MEGA CHIORDI!" Sasuke shouted, as the Chiordi grew, before it went in to kill.

"ULTIMA RASEGEGIN" Naruto shouted, as his attack did the same. They both collided, creating a large explosion.

It left both combatants out of energy. A tie, once again.

"That was good" Sasuke said, as he was bleeding all over the place. But Naruto got up, as his wounds healed quickly. He went over to Sasuke, and kneeled to him, before cradling the dark teen's head.

"It looked like a…….tie. But you've won. You've proven to me, that you are superior. You aren't the dobe that you once were" Sasuke said, smiling, as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"You're right, I'm not. But neither are you. You were more insane. You were reckless when we both fought. We both were. I can still save you. Jayden wants both of us alive" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't deserve it. You said you can sense the true depths of Chakra. Is that true?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"One of two Uzumaki blood limits. Kenjigen. Ability to tell threat level, attacks, personality, and exact chakra. Higher number, means more. 200,00 may not seem like much to most people, but it's nothing to frown at. It's very powerful. Rivaling that of the their Hokages. You managed to go up to 450,000. Mine………….600,000, without the sword" Naruto said. Sasuke was still bleeding everywhere. He coughed a bit.

"What's the second?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned. He did that, because lately, he hasn't. 

"Ryujigen. The ability to create and destroy seals as an Uzumaki pleases. I've mastered both" Naruto said. He then made some hand signs, then put his right hand above Sasuke. Sasuke began to heal a bit.

"Fox heal Jutsu. Fourth of five Kyuubi jutsus. I'm giving up a lot of chakra to let you fully heal" Naruto said. Sasuke was in no time, fully healed. Chakra was slowly restoring itself to normal. When it did, Naruto sighed, as he tried to stay awake.

"Sasuke. I can break the Curse seal if you wish. It's your choice. Your chakra will increase if you do. It's a side effect of the curse. If removed, it will give back the Chakra used. You'll beat what I was, but only to 700,000. You didn't use much until today. I''m still stronger. I didn't use all of my power. 700,00 will be your max for now. The rest, is up to you" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Break it" He said. Naruto placed his finger on the curse seal, and it began to crumble away. Sasuke then felt the rush, as Chakra was now really flowing through him. He got up.

That was when they saw a large chakra wave inside the forest. Sasuke helped up Naruto, who used his giant sword as a crutch.

"Let's go" Sasuke said. They did leave, to investigate what had caused that.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 28: Showdown part 3

* * *

The Village was up in flames. Everyone was fighting the massive Sound Army, but wasn't coming close.

Well, the sound managed to set some buildings on fire, but that was only the extent of it. Gaara, the elite of Konoha and Suna, Lee, Ninata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, and others took out quite a bit.

A gang of 20 sound ninja were going to strike a startled a scare Hintata.

"Hehe. They say you have a crush on Fox Boy. Well…………Sasuke should have taken care of that. He should be dead now. I think all of us will have our way with you, since you truly have nothing to LIVE FOR" one of the sound ninja insanely said. This caused something withing Hinata to snap, as her powers skyrocketed. Her eyes flashed black, as she created a divination field. In her Divination field, she couldn't be touched.

"I don't believe you for one second. Naruto wouldn't die to him. If anything, it's Sasuke who's perished. Now. I have been creating an attack based on the depth of rage that I feel. All my life, my family has called me weak. Time to prove them wrong, with this sacrifice. DEATH SPEARS!" Hinata shouted, as beams came from all directions, to kill all of the sound ninja that had been in the divination field. When it was gone, Hinata smirked.

"I will no longer be nervous. I have found this new strength to achieve. I'm not letting it to waste" Hinata said, as she saw a Sound ninja slaughter 50 other sound ninja. It then came up to her. 

"Hinata. It's me, Ino. I switched minds. I'm on top of the building you are in front of. When I switch back, kill this bastard" The sound ninja said. The sound ninja then did the mind switch, and the real sound ninja was back in his body. He then saw a Kunai sticking out through his head, as he then fell dead. Hinata looked up, and gave a single thumbs up to Ino. Hinata also had a grin similar to Naruto's. Ino did the same.

With Gaara, he was in his demon form, Shumaku, and was killing off a large portion of the sound ninjas.

Lee, who was using the power of his celestial gates again, just kept punching right through the guts of all those sound ninja who got in his way.

Soon enough, all Sound ninja were dead. Gaara had returned to normal. Everyone gathered. Tsunade then arrived a bit late.

"Good work. Gaara. Thank you" Tsunade said to Gaara. Gaara smiled

"I don't know about you two, but I want to see how Sasuke and Naruto are fairing against each other" Sakura said. Everyone agreed. Except for Haku.

"I think I'm going to see if Orochimaru's dead or not. Chances are, he is" Haku said. She left, and so did everybody else.

When Sakura and the others got to where Sasuke and Naruto were, they saw them leave Valley's end, just as a giant chakra wave erupted. Gaara focussed onto Sasuke.

"I didn't see his curse mark. It's definitely gone" Gaara said.

With Haku…… 

She had just arrived to see Kabuto get blown up by Jayden. She saw that Orochimaru was beaten to a pulp, but still alive.

"Jayden. Thank god you're alright" Haku said. Jayden smirked.

"The others are coming. They must have seen Chakra Storm. Good. I sense that Naruto and Sasuke are coming as well. All my plans are running smoothly" Jayden said. He smirked as the others showed up.

"Is that you, Jayden?" Sasuke asked. Jayden nodded.

"Only in my true fighter form. I've completed one of my goals. Orochimaru is far to weak, and incapacitated. I hit him in the nerves of his arms and legs. Whomever wants to finish him, do so" Jayden said. Naruto then straightened himself. He no longer used the sword as a crutch.

"I'm fine now. And thank you all for coming. I was successful in one of my life goals as well. Sasuke is back. I wish to finish off Orochimaru, as a way of saying that you don't ever mess, with the Uzumaki/Uchiha brothers" Naruto coldly said. He could feel his demon blood rushing again. The sparks jumped off him again, this time, more powerful. He raised his sword above him, as a wind tunnel surrounded him, showing off his true power.

"Stay back everyone. This attack ain't for the weak of heart" Naruto said. Orochimaru looked on in fear. Everyone backed away. 

"OMNI-SLASH!" Naruto shouted. He rushed up to the fallen body, and slashed away at him. 20 correctly timed hits, each more devastating then the last. He then put his sword away, as Orochimaru bled even more. He then made 30 hand seals, in less then a minute.

"Kyuubi Finisher JUTSU!" Naruto shouted, as he jumped up. He launched a massive beam at Orochimaru.

When the beam was finished, it left a huge, very deep crater. Orochimaru couldn't have survived the attack. He was dead. Jayden smiled, after he had returned to normal.

"At last. Justice has been served" Jayden said. Everyone agreed to that.

Later, on top of Naruto's mansion, Hinata watched as Naruto gazed upon the sky.

"Do you think this will work?" Hinata asked. Haku nodded.

"Our waterfall plan will most certainly force him to get his attention" Haku said. Hinata smiled. They were both on the streets.

"I have to get going. I want to get back to my house" Hinata said. Haku was shocked.

"Yep. I'm the heiress again. But I'm back in the family. Father saw my power, and begged for forgiveness. Of course, I did forgive him, after a few ground rules were laid out. For example, nobody is to tell me what to do, whatsoever. I control my life entirely" Hinata said. Haku smiled. She was happy, for her young friend.

But elsewhere, Jayden knew that there were others after him, and he knew he couldn't rest, and be pyrokage, until he sorted out those matters.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legacy of the Phoenix chapter 29: Birth of the new phoenix

* * *

The two week trip to Kalm was rather uneventful. Everyone who was needed for the ceremony was there. Everyone who wasn't there before, was amazed. Jayden looked at Haku, who nodded. He thought of the waterfall plan, and luckily, there was a lake just a bit outside the village, and with it, a waterfall.

"Come Gaara. Father wants to meet you" Jayden said. Gaara smiled. He to, wanted to meet Helios. So that was taken care of.

Some few hours later, it was the night of the phoenix moon. Once a year, this would happen. With that, it shone directly above the Pyrokage tower. This was the one point in the village, where a phoenix could be born. Only on the night of the red moon.

The eleven of them, including Dryden and Helios, were there. Dryden wanted to watch, and so did Helios. The eight stood in a circle around Jayden, who was behind an alter.

"We are gathered, on this years, night of the red moon, to create a new life. A life, who will become a protector. A phoenix, who will become the protector of Kalm. This is a signed contract, when all who participate will help create the new phoenix. A contract, of new friendship and family. Friendship, that is of both personal, and professional. I will individually ask those who have the phoenix blood in them, in other words, all eight of you, if you wish to back. Out. Hinata. Do you-" Jayden said, before Hinata raised her hand to stop him.

"There is no need. When you explained this, I accepted, because Jayden, you've helped me. You are like a brother to me. You helped save my life, along with Naruto. This is how I'm going to repay you" Hinata said. Jayden nodded. He then looked at Sakura.

"We are a team until the end Jayden. We are family. Squad seven, is family" Sakura said. It was Gaara's turn.

"You helped me conquer my demons. If this is also a contract, in addition to friendship, count me in. I'm going to always try to keep the peace, and this will be the official start" Bgaara said. Jayden then looked at Haku.

"Sweetie, you should know my answer" Haku said. Then, it was Zabuza.

"Kid, you are a truly strong warrior. In a sense, you are like me. But instead of exiled, you help your village. I was surprised when you chose me, but I gladly accept" Zabuza said. Then, Sasuke.

"I don't need to repeat what Sakura said, because it's true. When you gave me your blood, in exchange for mine, you wanted us to be blood brothers. Also, to save my life. I wasn't dead, but it was showing me you cared" Sasuke said. Lee then spoke up.

"You helped me back onto my shinobi path. You said, that a phoenix can cure even the deepest of wounds, such as broken bones, and torn muscle. The surgery was a success, because you believed in me. You then gave me the phoenix, just in case. I was reluctant to have it, but you told me of the ritual of tonight. This phoenix will know how to open it's celestial gates" Lee said. It was Naruto's turn. He smirked.

"I didn't need the phoenix. We were family. We always have been. You even said your mission in Konoha was to look after my well being, due to Kyuubi. You made me half demon, you helped me become powerful, and you've never looked down on me. I have no reason not to help" Naruto said. All of them slashed their hands, to draw out their blood. Jayden chanted a few words, and eight phoenixes came out. They were all flames. They all collided onto the pedestal. The light of the red moon, shone over them. no longer, did any of them have that extra life. but that's how they wanted it in the first place.

The light then faded, towards the center. When the light was gone, an egg was shown on the alter.

"When it hatches, it will look like a baby phoenix. However, when it grows up, it will have more human features to it" Jayden said. He took the eg. He knew, when he took that egg, that he would protect it. After all, he is half phoenix, and only phoenixes can be blood parents to other phoenixes


End file.
